robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Never Accept a Friend Request from Yourself
Have you ever have gotten a sudden feeling of fear? Like something was behind you, but you know that is not possible. Have you ever felt in danger? Like if you are sitting on a high wall or if you are holding a sharp object, and you feel your hands to slowly sweat? I have, I've felt it all, but I've felt another feeling, one I cannot describe. I think that I've felt death. It all started a few months ago. It was a stormy night, around eleven 'o' clock. I was doing what I always did, sitting motionless on my old office chair, the only thing moving in my entire room was my fingers, which were clicking my mouse and typing on my keyboard. I'm trying to remember what game I was playing... I think it was "Our Happy town" or something. I've searched through it like one hundred times before, so I don't remember why I was even there. I believe I was there with a friend. We were talking and talking, we met some other aspiring myths and myth hunters and talked to them. It was all fun until somebody joined the game. Their name was... my name. I didn't know how they completely copied my name, but it read UndeadAlfieTV. I searched spawn and the entire island, but there was nothing. Where did he go? The weirdest part was when I told my friend... he told me I was the only person with my username! Taking screenshots of the player list, I sent them to him right away, but he said that it was just me in the screenshots. That oh so familiar feeling of fear dashed into me like a knife. W''hat was happening?'' Feeling strong discomfort, I decided to go to the basement game and talk with my friend there. Walking into the phone box, my screen went black as I saw I was joining a game. Little did I know, I was not joining the one I wanted. Loading in, I found myself in a poorly made street. Had I gone insane? No. Not possible. Looking around, I saw nothing else, just a street. No houses, no gardens, no cars. Just a street. Obviously, I went to leave when the same duplicated account joined. The spawn was empty, now I knew that he was using some invisibility exploit or admin commands, but there was not an admin commands symbol at the bottom right. A notification popped up on my screen, he sent a friend request to me. His account picture was empty, with no avatar there. I don't know what I was thinking, I didn't know what the hell I was doing, but I clicked accept! As soon as I clicked it, my screen went completely blue. Pressing the power button, I couldn't turn the screen off. Doing everything I could, I still couldn't do it. Finally, I shut the lid to my laptop and gave up. That was the end of that, until three days ago. I got my laptop and tried one last time to power up, and it did! Relief stuck over me, but then I felt uneasy once I knew why it had crashed. Going onto Roblox, I saw as all of my friends was gone, all of the games I had played and liked were gone, except for one. It was called 'You're ready'. Clicking on it, I loaded in and looked around. The game was on the same street as before, but now it was more lively, I saw houses and some cars. I couldn't enter any of the houses, except for one. It had a striking resemblance to the front of my own house. Even down to the lawn flamingo I had planted right in front of my birch tree. Coincidence. That is what I thought to myself. Just a coincidence. When I entered, I saw the flooring. it was a carpet with the same design on it as my house. To the left was the living room, just like my house. Inside was three blues couches, just like my house. I looked and looked around, everything was the same! All of the rooms, every one of them, except my own! The door wasn't functional, I tried clicking on it and walking through it but nothing happened. Then someone called vTeiflAdaednU joined the game. They walked over to the bottom of the stairs, I looked as they slowly walked up. The most terrifying thing was in real life, I heard the stairs creaking under the weight of someone... or something. With every step, I became more certain that whoever it was in the game was walking up to my stairs in real life! I looked at my door in real life, then back at the screen. The person walked to my door and it slowly opened it. Staring over at my door, I saw it was opening to reveal the darkness of my hallway. It was safe to say that I felt that my life would soon end in a few minutes, and I was almost right. Not interested in my computer, I heard footsteps, but no one was in the room. The light suddenly shut off. "No, no no no!" I said, "not real, just the wind." Cackling came from my computer. I looked over and saw that I was now in a pitch black room with a small door at the end of the room. Placing my finger on the 'W' key, I walked through and almost screamed at what I saw. A picture of me at my desk, playing. I moved my arm to reveal it was a video, no not video, it was a live feed. Every movement I made was replicated on the screen. The need to turn my head was so tempting, I slowly craned my neck as I looked over. I looked to see nothing, just darkness. That was until something flashed into my eyes. It blinded me, but I managed to make out a face. A pair of sleep-deprived eyes and a smile... That smile was too wide. Those eyes looked too hungry. That face looked too much like my deepest nightmares. There was a pain in my neck, then everything faded away. Waking up, I saw weak sunlight coming through the window. My room was trashed and my computer was missing. Looking around, I saw everything broken. Going downstairs, I went into my living room to see my laptop closed. Going over to it, I opened the lid to find a polaroid of me. My face imprinted with terror, that must of been that flash. I tore up the photo and put the laptop away. That night, just before I was going to sleep, I keep seeing flashes followed by loud banging. Yesterday morning, I was tired and went to my local doctor to see what was wrong. I've been diagnosed with exploding head syndrome, and I've been told that I may have it for the rest of my life. Yet every time I want to sleep, I see it. I see that face. With every flash, I see it for a split second. Last night, I saw it in my room, watching me. I can't get into my account to unfriend myself, I can't even bring myself to open that computer up. Please, if you are in a game and someone with your exact username pops up, do not stay, do not investigate. Leave that game. I was stupid, now I'm stuck with the same eyes as that face, so tired yet I cannot get to sleep. Remember this tale, before the same fate happens to you. And if it does, I'm deeply sorry. So, so sorry. If you see him, You are as good as dead. -UndeadAlfieTV Category:Games Category:Entities Category:Strange Category:Marked for Review